


you are like the reflection of a moon- you brighten up the sky

by GalPalUniverse



Category: Eerie Crests (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Nonbinary Character, Other, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalPalUniverse/pseuds/GalPalUniverse
Summary: This was his favourite thing to do, in his favourite time of year, with his favourite person. Laying on the cold ground, gazing up at the starry sky bordered by the silhouettes of evergreen trees. Ari beside him. Always beside him, right where they belonged.





	

This was his favourite thing to do, in his favourite time of year, with his favourite person. Laying on the cold ground, gazing up at the starry sky bordered by the silhouettes of evergreen trees. Ari beside him. Always beside him, right where they belonged. They were a team, a two man crew who would travel to the ends of the universe together, one day.

Or maybe just out of this town in nowhere, Oregon. The intergalactic travel could be kept for all the dreams he held dear. The ones he wrote in his dream journal the second he woke up, heart still racing. Memories a mix of cold, the thrum of an engine, the silence in the vacuum of space, and soft lips edging ever closer. Small, warm hands curling at the base of his neck, falling into his bed as they-

They were good dreams. Things he treasured and kept hidden. Ari could certainly be nosy, but with this, they respected his boundaries. He had been very serious about it the first and only time he caught them snooping in his journal. After that, they had just taken to teasing him about nonsense things instead. Like his white cowboy boots, they were STYLISH dammit, even if nobody else-

"Phoebus?" Ari asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah?" He replied, glancing over at them, their face barely visible in the dim light. But god, he could imagine it, he could see their beautiful face if he just closed his eyes.

"What constellation is that?" Phoebus glanced up to where they were pointing, scooting closer to properly follow the line of Ari's arm.

"That's Perseus and Andromeda, the lovers. Their myth is really interesting to be honest."

"...you call me Andromede sometimes. That's pretty similar to Andromeda." 

"U-uh, yeah. Yeah I do." Phoebus kept looking straight up, blush mostly hidden in the dark. 

"I think we're a lot like Perseus and Andromeda," Ari continued, turning into their side and propping their head up, staring intently at him. He swallowed past the lump in his theist.

"Y-yeah?" Flustered was a flattering look on him.

"Yeah," Ari hummed, leaning in close, so their lips were barely brushing. "I think we could be together like that. If that's what you're into, Phoebus."

Placing a hand on their cheek, he shook his head in disbelief. "I've never wanted anything more," he breathes, leaning in and pressing their lips together, laughing as he feels Ari's lips curl into a cute little smile.

"Shh," they scolded, eyes brighter than the stars. "Just kiss me, nerd."


End file.
